


Chica Beeka!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Blind Character, Chica is a Good Pup!, Cute, He's a good boi, Nervous Hosty, Nervousness, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Host meets his service dog for the first time.





	Chica Beeka!

The Host fiddled with his hands nervously as Dark helped him out of the car. He clung to his dad, nerves and anxiety swirling in his twelve-year-old mind. He flinched a little when Dark chuckled, running a hand through the Host's hair. "It'll be alright, pumpkin. She won't hurt you."

"The Host knows _that_." He swallowed, wringing his hands some more. "What if she doesn't like the Host? What if she hates him? What if all of this was for nothing?"

Dark chuckled again, hugging the Host close for a second. He made to move toward the building, but the Host made a noise, recoiling back. Dark crouched down in front of him, cupping his face in both hands, adjusting his bandages with his thumbs. "It'll be _okay_, Host. You've been waiting nearly two years for this! Come on, do you want to hold my hand?"

The Host fidgeted in place, and nodded shyly. Dark pulled him forward so he could plant a kiss on his forehead, then stood. He slipped his hand into the Host's, and pulled him gently towards the building. The Host shuffled along beside him, head swiveling this way and that and picking nervously at his bandages. He squeezed Dark's hand as they entered, drawing a deep breath. He stayed silent as Dark talked with the receptionist, picking at his shirt and still holding his hand.

Dark squeezed his hand, and the Host startled at the higher feminine voice of the receptionist suddenly directed at him. "Are you ready to meet your dog, young man?"

The Host nodded shakily, mouth clamped shut, too embarrassed to speak. He let Dark guide him through the door, shifting nervously in his seat once Dark guided him to a chair. The receptionist lightly touched his arm, calling his attention. "I'll be right back. Give us a moment."

The Host nodded again, shoulders hunched and fiddling with his hands. He jumped when Dark placed a hand on his shoulders, forcing them down and forcing him to _relax_. "It'll be _okay_, Host. Just relax."

The Host drew a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He lifted his head sharply when some called his name. "Host?"

He stood, and the next thing he knew something _warm _and _incredibly _soft was bowling him over. He let out a surprised noise, hands coming up to hold the over-excited dog currently licking every exposed part of his face she could reach. He could feel her tail thumping wildly against his hands, and he laughed, ruffling her fur.

"_Chica! _Come!"

Chica paused, and leapt off the Host, trotting back over to the instructor. The Host pushed himself back upright, giggling to himself and adjusting his bandages with the sheer amount of dog saliva coating them threatening to make them slip down his nose. He glanced up at Dark, absolutely _beaming_ as the sounds of Chica getting put into the vest and harness reached his ears. "Dad!" he whispered. "She's amazing!"

Dark laughed, ruffling his hair. "I told you, son. It's impossible _not _to love you."

The Host blushed, shoving away Dark's hand. "Shut up, Dad."

Dark just laughed again, and they both turned to the instructor as he came over. The Host couldn't hide his smile at the sound of Chica's tail thumping against the floor. "You've never had a seeing eye dog before this, correct?" The Host shook his head, getting to his feet. "And if I remember correctly, you have siblings, yes?"

The Host snorted. "A bit of an understatement, but yes."

The instructor chuckled. "Well, you must let them know they are _not _allowed to play her, give her treats, anything. She is _your _dog, first and foremost, even when the vest is off. Any type of bonding with other people could mess up _your _bond, and she won't be able to do her job properly." The Host nodded seriously, and he heard Dark stand behind him, placing a hand on the Host's shoulder. "Now, because of your unique medical situation, we put a little extra training in her. If you start bleeding and there aren't any adults or suitable aid around, she knows how to fetch help and call 911 if necessary. She's a _very _smart girl."

The Host smiled as Chica's tail wagging grew louder, and he reached out. Chica didn't hesitate before pressing her head into his hand, licking his palm and panting happily. Dark squeezed his shoulder. "See? You were worried for nothing."

The Host just made a face at him over his shoulder, happily petting Chica as the instructor instead shifted to talking to Dark. "Now, you're aware he's supposed to stay here for twenty-five days to train with her, yes? They need to learn how to work together, and he needs to learn all the commands."

"Yes, we know. His suitcase is in the car. I'll go get it, I'll be right back."

The Host glanced up at the instructor, having at some point sat on the floor with Chica half in his lap. "Mister? Um, what does she look like?"

"She's a golden retriever. Curly yellow fur, goofy smile, big brown eyes. When she's fully grown, she'll be _massive_. Good for getting people of the way when she needs to." He laughed. "I can already tell you two are going to be best friends."

The Host smiled. He could feel the curls in the Chica's fur now that he was paying attention. He liked the texture. He buried his face in her fur, hugging her close, and running his hands across the fabric of the vest and plastic of the harness. "Hear that, Chica? Best friends."

**Author's Note:**

> BEST BOI BEST GIRL I LOVE THEM
> 
> _ <strike>Sorry this one's so short</strike> _
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
